Call Me Maybe?
by IceSapphireofNeptune
Summary: Kurt is addicted to talking to people online on Omegle. What happens when a new stranger is met? And what happens when a request from the stranger is Call me Maybe? Rating may go up to M. Sucky summary, and what I hope is a better story! Please R&R!


Call Me Maybe?

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had an addiction to one thing. And that one thing was talking to strangers on Omegle. He liked to talk without people knowing his identity. But he meets a stranger who loves to talk too. And their latest request? 'Call me Maybe?'

It had been a long day, and, as far as Kurt could tell, it was going to be a long night. He had been out all day, visiting his friends, going to shopping malls to pick up his regular supplies- same, old, busy Kurt. Rachel had made all of the group visit a new shop that seemed to sell only Barbra Streisand music, and gold stars with Barbra's face stitched onto them. Rachel had spent the rest of the day there, whereas Kurt and Mercedes had wandered from store to store, purchasing several interesting merchandise they found amusing. Rachel had later sauntered up to them while they were in the middle of looking at an ice-cream shaped hat. They had then gotten home in Kurt's brand new car, with Kurt reaching home last. He had then gotten into a comfortable t-shirt and shorts before sitting in his favorite armchair. He whisked out the laptop he had gotten for Christmas, and immediately began to go to his favorites section, clicking on the folder 'Personal'. As he clicked on it, around 10 different website names appeared on his screen. He scrolled past the top 8, finally reaching .com, which he often used as a fun game to see how many people he could talk to without being disconnected from their side. His record, thus far, had been 10 people, the tenth person being some person wanting to talk dirty. Kurt quickly clicked on the button, not bothering to enter any 'Interests.' Kurt saw that the person he was talking to was typing, so he typed a message at top speed.

**Me:** don't asl me or ill disconnect.

That seemed to get the person on the other end to stop typing. Kurt looked alarmed. None of his games had ever ended on his first chat! To his relief, the Stranger started typing again. Kurt waited, though rather impatiently, for the reply, deciding to turn on some music. He started playing a song that was obviously made for him on his iPhone- So Emotional by Whitney Houston- and sat back down. He then saw the new message on his laptop.

**Stranger:** Was about to type the same thing :)

Kurt smiled. He thought this person seemed very different, and wanted to talk to him more. Normally, after he got a reply, he would disconnect, but this person who did not want an asl? He wanted to find out more… He put his fingers back on the keyboard, and before he knew it , a conversation had started.

**Me: **Cool! So where are you from? Where do you live?

**Stranger: **Lima, Ohio. It's not that big a place, but I love it!

**Me: **I live there too! I agree it's a great place.

Kurt smiled. This person also lived in Ohio. They were from the same place, maybe they could get along quite easily. Maybe they could form a friendship. Maybe even… Kurt shook his head- that could never happen, so he just continued typing.

**Stranger: **How about we meet sometime?

Kurt's eyes widened. That he did not expect. He did not need to make his life more busy now. He was slowly moving his hands to the buttons n-o, yet he stopped in his tracks. He then moved his hands to type some more, and his response was… well… surprising.

**Me: **I can't… I'm really busy right now, but maybe soon.

**Stranger: **5372933

**Me: **What's that?

**Stranger: **Call me maybe?

That surprised Kurt even more. He wasn't expecting getting engaged in a real conversation on Omegle, not to mention be asked to call or meet someone. He smiled, before entering the number onto his iPhone, which had now skipped through several great songs that Kurt wished he had listened to. He checked once again before carefully entering the number, before saying a quick goodbye and turning off his laptop. Leaving the contact of the stranger on his phone open.

**StrangerOnOmegle- Favorited **

5372933.

I might decide to include some M-rated stuff in the future chapters- so the rating may- or will- go up.

IceSapphireOfNeptune


End file.
